


急！大冒险发不雅照给同学了怎么办？

by isaac_redbean



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaac_redbean/pseuds/isaac_redbean
Summary: 亚瑟非常后悔在罗莎家喝酒的决定。现在他不得不料理一个没有头脑——不，比那更糟——一个精虫上脑的阿尔弗雷德。





	1. Chapter 1

“大冒险，”沙金发大男孩面孔红成一片。他尝试坐起来，脚却踢到了实木地板上的空酒瓶，又摔了回去。被自己的举动逗乐了，他“咯咯”地笑了起来。  
“太激动了吧，”罗莎也眼角飞着红。她只剩半边身子仍挂在沙发上，头正倒挂在空中。  
“确定大冒险？”  
“你又想出什么坏主意，”亚瑟打了个嗝，又开始笑。  
“一张照片，酒鬼，一张照片。”  
“我他妈信你个鬼，”亚瑟用手拂开黏在额上的发，在地板上翻了个身，“屌照（dick pic）？”  
“我还没疯到那种地步，”罗莎摇摇手指，露出精明的笑，但挂在那张明显醉得一塌糊涂的脸上显得傻不溜秋。  
她任由自己滑到地上，然后爬下去，凑到亚瑟耳边低语了几句。  
“你他妈坏透了，”亚瑟又开始“咯咯”地笑，汗水糊在脸上，“成交。”  
……  
阿尔弗雷德的心情有点糟。  
他今天被人偷了钱包，还输了晚上的比赛。回宿舍的时候外头下着倾盆大雨，他没带伞，被淋成了落汤鸡。  
现在他正湿漉漉、气鼓鼓地蜷在沙发里，身上裹着条毛巾，愤怒地盯着电脑屏幕上只有两行的论文。  
其中一行还写的是“我恨大学”。  
阿尔弗雷德想把电脑扔到一边，但想想自己快掉到马里亚纳海沟的GPA，还是揉着头发又敲了两行。  
好似老天故意不让他写论文似的，屏幕右侧突然弹出了消息提醒。

亚瑟·柯克兰  
[图片]

美国人挠挠头。他和这个英国留学生没什么交情，除了在几个派对上见过外，只为了球队资金的事和这个学生会长讲过几次话。  
难道他要反悔钱的事？  
怀着不满，阿尔弗雷德点开了信息。

第一秒只有空白。

“我日(Fuck me)。”  
这是第二秒的反应。

第三秒阿尔弗雷德的反应有点难以启齿。  
嗯。

总之，现在的阿尔弗雷德，别说是点开照片前的那点不满，压根是连脑子都给扔出了窗外。  
他似乎可以看到那可怜的、大小堪忧的玩意儿从开着的窗户里摔了出去，顺着风雨落在纽约臭烘烘、脏兮兮的柏油马路上，摔成了没用的浆液。  
而取代那本就没用、现在更加没用的灰色小细胞们占据阿尔弗雷德脑壳的则成了他右腿左边、左腿右边正精神抖擞地值勤着的小家伙。  
“冷静，”他低下头看了一眼自己的伙计，“冷静。”  
但那烫得惊人的玩意儿已经长进了他的脑子。  
实在是冷静不下来。  
于是阿尔弗雷德把照片点开了。  
现在亚瑟·柯克兰的模样占据了整个电脑屏幕和美国人的心脏。

照片里的人露出的笑容实在是傻气，一排贝齿整齐地露着，连后槽牙都能瞧见。但偏偏英国人脸上飞了一大片红霞，乱七八糟的金发黏在白皙的额头上，嘴唇红润晶莹。这种风情下亚瑟的笑容就变了味，平白生出天真的诱惑来，像是欢愉里露出的片刻失声，或是浸在爱河里失了智的痴情种将要溺毙时的模样。那对浓密睫毛下的绿眼睛更是氤氲得过分，像是吸够了水的海绵，轻触一下就会淌出水来。  
但光是这样，还不足以让身经百战的橄榄球队队长放弃他最后的一点点脑子。  
但亚瑟·柯克兰的衣服能。  
这个魔鬼穿了一条裙子。  
这张照片明显是学生会长坐在全身镜前拍的。镜子里的大男孩穿着的衣服明显是某种私立女高校服。亚瑟虽然身形不大，但穿上这种小码的女装还是颇为紧绷。  
所以他上身的白衬衫不仅只塞了一半在裙子里，还一颗扣子都没扣，将从脖颈到腰胯的所有肌肤都露了出来。酒精或是暖气使他精瘦的肌肉泛红，都沁了汗，正湿漉漉地泛着光。  
而下身的短裙被他的长腿衬得过短，短到令人怀疑它存在的意义，毕竟这种长度恐怕很难遮蔽任何部位。像是证明自己意义，那裙摆正好落在亚瑟白瘦的大腿之间，遮住了阿尔弗雷德真正想看的部分。  
再加上亚瑟的笑，组成了一张货真价实的艳照。  
如果是平常阿尔弗雷德必定会怀疑背后的企图，但此时已经失去所有大脑的他根本没有这个意图。事实上，他的颅内只剩一句话：  
“此时不撸更待何时。”  
……  
如果说醒一般啤酒算得上痛苦的话，醒罗莎的自酿苏格兰威士忌和德国黑啤的感觉大概等同把大脑塞进碎木机。  
还好这个世界有止痛片。亚瑟想。他正抱着马桶，唯恐恶心感升级。  
“还活着吗？”罗莎在洗手间外敲门。  
“如果你把在福尔马林里泡了三天的死胎叫做活着的话，我大概还有半条命，”亚瑟张了张嘴，不确定会不会有呕吐物假装成词句从他嘴里冒出来。  
“你还有空恶心我，应该就是没事。我给你煮了点酸梅汤放在外头了。”  
“谢了，”亚瑟说，突然蹙眉，“等等，你这么关心我，是不是心里有鬼？”  
外头果然没了声音。  
“操，”大男孩在马桶边露出惊恐的神情，“你做了什么？”  
“也没什么，”罗莎似乎有点心虚，“昨天晚上玩过了点。”  
“啊？”亚瑟的脑子飞转，“你一时冲动把房子烧了？杀人了？或者，哦，不会吧——”  
“你联系艾米丽·琼斯了？”  
罗莎似乎无语了一下。  
“先不提你为什么要把联系艾米丽的恶劣性放在明显是重罪的两件事后面，”罗莎有点生气地踢了一下门，“昨天晚上的事是关于你的。”  
许许多多糟糕的念头在那一瞬划过亚瑟的脑海。  
“你……”  
“我好像怂恿你发了一张女装照给别人。”  
“呼，我还以为多严重呢，”亚瑟却松了口气，“谁啊？”  
“阿尔弗雷德。”  
“…”  
“我日(Fuck me)，”亚瑟讲，“罗莎我要杀了你。”


	2. Chapter 2

“ 亚瑟 · 柯克兰从不解释。 ”

“ 所以你宁可把他拉黑也不肯告诉他那只是个大冒险？ ” 少女把下巴搁在桌子上，翻了个白眼。

“ 是谁的错？ ” 亚瑟回了她一个白眼，漫不经心地在笔记本上涂鸦。

“ 亚瑟 · 柯克兰， ” 罗莎摇摇头，瞥了眼正对着课件照本宣科的助教， “ 从不坦诚。 ”

金发男孩哼了一声，继续在笔记本上的线间画猫咪。虽说画了猫耳朵，但世上应该没有猫的鼻子是鹰钩样，还有黑洞一样的眼睛。

在英国人又百无聊赖地开始画一棵长了金鱼的草时，罗莎又开口了。

“ 你确定你对他没兴趣？ ” 罗莎挑眉， “ 他是你理想型哎。 ”

“ 哦对，我理想型绝对是那种胸大无脑的巨怪， ” 亚瑟嘲讽地提高了声音， “ 你脑子在朗姆酒里泡烂了吧。 ”

“ 不坦诚。 ”

“ 滚， ” 亚瑟又翻了个白眼，掏出口袋里震动的手机。

** 陌生号码 **

** 【图片】 **

英国人的粗眉毛皱了起来。他没有解锁手机，而是用手肘捅了捅旁边开小差的罗莎（ “ 嗷很痛哎！ ” ），刚张开嘴想说话，另一条消息进来了。

** 陌生号码 **

** 晚上 6 ： 30 ，来体育场 ;) **

亚瑟无视了罗莎的抗议，盯着那条消息最后的表情看了几秒，想不出认识的人里有谁会用这种散发着令人窒息的蠢气的符号。

发错了吧，他想，把手机放回去。

……

查看那条消息纯粹是一个不幸的意外。

周三下午的国际关系是最难熬的一节课。排课的人不知道是不是阿尔弗雷德的亲戚，毕竟只有缺心眼才会觉得在周中的午后排一节三个小时的大课是个好主意。先不提吃完午饭生理性的瞌睡，偏偏教国际关系的助教是走了关系进来的草包，上课一问三不知，那催眠效果远胜思诺思，可媲美线性代数和下午三点档的财经频道。

亚瑟虽然头已经埋进臂弯，眼皮也已经沉了下去，耳朵却还支棱着，只隐隐地听见两个不认识的女孩的谈话声。

“ 咦，你看那个人，长得好眼熟啊。 ”

“ 啊那不是那个 —— 叫什么来着 —— 打橄榄球的那个 ——”

“ 等！那不是阿尔弗雷德 · 琼斯吗？那个打得很好的四分卫队长！ ”

“ 就是他！我在哪个派对上见过他，特辣，人还特甜。我们之前开玩笑还叫他 ‘ 美国甜心 ’ (America’s Sweetheart) 。 ”

“ 加上个盾就是 ‘ 美国第一臀 ’ (America’s best ass) 了。不过我从没在这见过他啊。而且这课都上一半了，他溜进来干吗？ ”

“ 体育特招，你懂的。蹭课翘课这都是幼儿园水平的肆意妄为，你看冰球队那个布拉金斯基，拿水管打人不都没事。 ”

“ 不光体育特招，艺术特招的也不省事，你还记得布拉金斯基那个合唱团的姐姐吗？她上回 …..”

二人的谈话越偏越远，但亚瑟的脊背早在听到 “ 阿尔弗雷德 ” 的瞬间就拱了起来。

见鬼。亚瑟心想，睁开了眼，仍伏在桌上。见鬼。

正当优秀学生（ Dean’s List ）获得者还在纠结着要不要逃课，旁边传来了椅子拖拉的声音。一个人坐了下来。

见鬼！亚瑟听着那重量级的声音，觉得实在像某些肌肉大过脑子的人，一种不祥之感顺势涌上心头。

为什么需要罗莎的时候她就不在！英国人咬牙切齿。罗莎没有报这见了鬼的国际关系课，故而亚瑟身边的椅子空了出来，而现在坐在上面的 …… 

学生会长虽然头仍埋在手臂里装睡，但大张的眼睛却能透过臂弯与桌边的孔隙看到旁边人的鞋和裤脚。他斜扫了一眼，就紧张得全身骨骼都要支棱出来。

看到那傻了吧唧、五颜六色画满了汉堡的定制耐克的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德的蠢脸就自动出现在了亚瑟的脑海里。

邪灵退散！亚瑟在心中怒吼，后悔没有从食堂顺个盐罐子出来。

他这么想着，眼前居然真的出现了那张他避之不及的面孔。

阿尔弗雷德居然推开椅子，蹲在地上系起了鞋带。

对方的脸这般近的距离突然出现，着实吓了亚瑟一跳。

谁系鞋蹲这么低。英国人在心里嘀咕，眼睛却没有移开。

那个笨蛋虽说没有脑子，长得倒是英俊：金发蓝眼五官端正，肌肉裹在一张晒得古铜的健康皮囊里，像一杯谷香四溢的醇正琴酒，又像青春本身。

—— 是理想型。

可惜，实在太蠢。亚瑟这般腹诽，准备移开视线时阿尔弗雷德却突然抬了眼。

那人似乎也没意识到亚瑟在偷看，惊讶从蓝眼睛里溢出来。他正对着窗口，午后的天光将那双眼洗得一干二净，那海一般的眼睛里，讶异之情如此满溢，像一个浪头一下子扑到白沙上，大胆得天真，对自己要撞得粉碎的命运全然不觉。

是一个年轻人该有的模样。

阿尔弗雷德却反应过来，并不窘迫。他咧嘴笑，露出一排牙齿。一口白牙在太阳底下几乎闪得人眼睛痛，亮得竟像是他自己在发光，每一个毛孔里都蓬勃着朝气。

_** 见鬼。 ** _

亚瑟猛地闭了眼，继续装睡。

“ 嘿， ” 橄榄球队队长却不解风情地开口了。像是不知道怎样继续一样（可能是不会说英语，英国人恶毒地想），阿尔弗雷德打了招呼就又没了声。

随后亚瑟被一根手指戳了一下。

“ 干吗？ ” 他的火气一下子上来，像纽约的天气一样要把周遭烤焦， “ 你懂不懂个人空间的概念？ ”

对方无辜地眨眼： “ 你没回我消息，我来确认一下你收到了。 ”

“ 什么消息？ ” 亚瑟的粗眉头一下子紧得像学生会的资金， “ 你脑子终于坏了吗？ ”

美国人一下子慌了，手足无措地翻出手机来，嘴里还嘀咕： “ 怎么会？我绝对没记错号码，难道是打错了吗？完了完了 ……”

“ 总之， ” 阿尔弗雷德有些局促，开始控制不住地舔上嘴唇， “ 你 —— 你晚上有空吧？ ”

“ 哈？ ”

“6 ： 30 ，体育场， ” 大个子突然起身，头也不回地往外走了。

亚瑟的脑子一定是在对方舔嘴唇的时候停机了，花了足足两秒才反应过来。

然后他今天第四次（或者第五次）说了见鬼。

掏出手机，那两条愚蠢的消息还挂在通知栏上，绿得扎眼。他点开，立马知道为什么对方落荒而逃了。

阿尔弗雷德 · 琼斯，橄榄球队四分卫队长，年年期末擦线、整天傻笑的没脑大个儿，给他，亚瑟 · 柯克兰，学生会会长、奖学金获得者、优秀学生提名 者，发了一张 ** _裸照_** 。

_ **见鬼！** _

那个周三下午的国际关系课上出了两件无聊的大学生们喜闻乐见的事：橄榄球队风云人物的突兀闯入，以及英国籍学生会会长突然的离开。

这故事大概在短短的几小时内，历经十几种版本的魔改和短信群聊，最终传到了罗莎的耳中。

“ 所以他约你晚上在体育馆见？ ” 罗莎嘴里咬着吸管， “ 什么鬼？他是要和你决斗（ duel ）吗？ ”

“ 我倒觉得是另外需要两个人才能干的事吧， ” 亚瑟摊在卡座上，绿眼睛盯着天花板，一脸生无可恋。

“ 体育馆也太野了吧， ” 少女使劲地吸了一口见底的珍珠奶茶，双颊因此凹陷， “ 你有套吗？ ”

“ 喂！ ” 亚瑟像个弹簧一下子跳了起来， “ 什么鬼！你不应该和我一起吐槽他吗？ ”

“ 他是你理想型，人也可爱，有什么问题。 ”

“ 到处都是问题啊！ ” 英国人想得什么似的，突然耳朵红了， “ 而且还给我发了这种照片 ……”

“你先开始的，”罗莎终于放过了那根可怜的吸管，却转而发出讨人厌的“咯咯”笑声，“说起来你还没和我讲细节呢 。请你详细讲一讲（elaborate）。”

“ 滚， ” 亚瑟有点沮丧地瘫了回去， “ 我需要建议，而不是你尖锐的笑。 ”

“ 我的建议很简单， ” 罗莎没有专心在讲，反而伸长胳膊，去拿亚瑟面前没动过的甜茶（ sweet tea) ， “ 洗个澡，打扮得清爽一点，出门前喝一杯我秘制的威士忌。哦，记得戴套。 ”

……

结果亚瑟最后还是照做了。毕竟罗莎从来是对的。

他在罗莎的帮助下选了一件轻薄的白 T （ “ 风一吹会露出腰的那种 ” ）和紧身牛仔裤（ “ 你懂的， ” 罗莎眨了眨眼， “ 挽起裤脚露出脚踝 ” ）。他系了一条颜色时髦的宽皮带，喷了古龙水，还灌了一大口威士忌。

当然，最重要的东西他也带了。

“ 我们的小亚瑟出息了， ” 在他临走前罗莎如老母亲般地评论道， “ 回来要全都和我讲哦。所有细节都要。 ”

亚瑟说： “ 滚。 ”

然而走到体育馆门口他就知道自己错了。墙上挂着大大的横幅，人山人海的学生大多穿着学校颜色或是画着学校吉祥物的衣服，手里拿着啤酒和各种各样的应援物。

今天是橄榄球甲组联赛（ division I)  的决赛啊。

所以阿尔弗雷德叫他过来根本不是为了做什么两个人之间的事，而只是想让他看自己的比赛而已。他从来不关心校内比赛，此时倒是搞了一个大乌龙。

那一刻亚瑟的不爽几乎可以化为实质。他攥紧拳头，扭头就走。

将人流抛在了身后，他的不满却没有因而减少，反而有丝分裂一般地不停增长。他觉得自己无比痴傻，既羞愧又生气。他不愿低头去和罗莎或是别的朋友讲，只自己生着闷气。

莎士比亚说过，扑灭怒火的最好办法，就是喝酒。

这就是为什么亚瑟最后走进了附近的酒吧，点了一杯伏特加。

毕竟英国人可以什么都不会，但一定能喝。

“ 气死我了，真的气死我了， ” 坐在他旁边的人大声说着什么， “ 我真的不敢相信我们要输在决赛。我们已经三年没有进过决赛了。 ”

“ 你别瞎奶（ jinx ）， ” 另一个人说，语气却相当绝望， “ 我们还是有机会赢的。 ”

“ 你觉得我们能在最后一分钟里达阵（ touchdown ）？我看你真的喝多了。 ”

亚瑟抬起头。

酒吧电视上正在直播那场他没去的橄榄球赛。

随后发生的事情像梦一样。

那个四分卫从中锋手里拿到球，迅速地闪避拦截。接球手被困住了，抛传是没可能了。

—— 他选择了冲锋。

顿时酒吧里的嘘声和酒吧外的喊声混成一片。 “ 这个爱炫耀的混蛋！ ” 亚瑟听见有人喊。四分卫袭进只能推 1 码左右的短距离。那个人身子轻得像在跳芭蕾，却又那么快。

闪避，一个缺口，奔跑。

镜头没有拉进，那个大个子看上去小小的，在敌方的防守中穿梭，身形快得看不清楚。但亚瑟却看见了他的脸，糊满汗水的面孔和那双蓝眼睛。

他在最后一刻被扑倒。

但球在端区内了。

之后亚瑟只听到震耳欲聋的呼喊。

他们好像赢了。

但他不在乎。

他的视线黏在了镜头特写里的那个人。摘下头盔后，四分卫湿透了的金发狼狈地贴在头皮上，白色队服被汗水浸透了，紧紧黏在他的身上。

但亚瑟只看到了对方的笑。露出两排白牙的明媚的笑。

英国人猛地站起来。

他硬了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 橄榄球部分完全是瞎编。


End file.
